


Turned

by Jaal_Ama_Darav



Series: Prompt Fics [24]
Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Genre: 1000 Words or Less, Promptfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-18 22:36:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20199301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaal_Ama_Darav/pseuds/Jaal_Ama_Darav
Summary: Taken alive, and transformed, by parasites. Truly a fate worse than death.





	Turned

**Author's Note:**

> A different writing style than normal. But wanted to try something like this, would appreciate feedback!

700 Earth Years Ago.

300 Earth Years into the Martian-Imperium war.

Mars.

A single humanoid green-skinned Martian stood behind waist high cover firing at monsters with his weapon, bipedal monsters which were faceless and white-skinned with black and gray spots.

He was holding the line, allowing defenseless innocents to escape.

And the monsters? Imperium, parasitic invaders which came from the skies in meteors three centuries ago from somewhere in deep space and shattered the once-peaceful Martian society.

He was able to hold, but eventually was overwhelmed, red stunning bolts hit him multiple times, and he fell to the ground unable to move.

And was dragged off by the invaders.

* * *

When the Martian came to, he was being dragged to a hole, and thrown in. He screamed, and landed on some kind of soft gel within one of the underground Imperium bases, barely able to move.

An Imperium soldier soon grabbed and dragged him to a red pod which had an opening in the front. The Martian was placed in it, and the pod closed up, leaving only a small opening.

The Imperium, with its hands, manipulated a yellow ring which grew in a circle in the gap, and eventually it filled the hole up, and filled the pod with sickly yellow energy.

The Martian lost consciousness, his facial expression frozen in a state of terror.

* * *

When the Martian came to, an Imperium opened the pod, and pulled the Martian out. And dragged him to a nearby area with strange dark-gray strands on the floor.

The Martian was dropped on the strands, and they moved and bound the Martian, keeping him on his knees.

An Imperium approached, which hadn't absorbed any powers yet, and placed its hand on the Martian's forehead. The Martian screamed, and fell limp as the Imperium took on the appearance of a Martian, powers and all absorbed.

* * *

When the Martian woke up, he was being dragged to another pod, and saw to his horror his people in the other pods.

He was thrown in, and the pod sealed up.

He banged on the pod fruitlessly, it was too strong.

It filled up with a red liquid, he screamed, and his screams became gurgles in the liquid. He could only watch the outside world.

As hours passed, he saw to his horror the other Martians slowly transforming. Their skin slowly turned white with black and gray spots. And eventually, the convulsions before fully transforming into Imperium, and the pods opened to let them out.

The Martian looked over his own body, and saw he was turning white, and screamed in absolute horror at the awful finality of his fate.

A few hours later, convulsions and his mind slipped away, gone forever along with his body.

Like the others, he had become yet another Imperium foot soldier, who then helped the Imperium take more of his people.


End file.
